Me, Petra, and Mikasa why you revaille !
by caesaramelia
Summary: bagaimana bisa membuat mu kali ini melihat ku sebagai wanita ! wanita yang ingin kau berikan kasih sayang mu, LEVI !
1. Chapter 1

levi semakin dekat dengan mikasa bahkan beberapa malam mikasa bermalam dikamar levi. Keadaan itu tentu sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk hanji yang ternyata diam-diam memiliki rasa dengan kopral muda itu.

Melihat sebelum kehadiran mikasa, ada petra yang selalu aja mematuhi setiap perkataannya dan membuatkan kopi yang disuka oleh kopral muda itu dan selalu tersenyum saat melihat kopral muda itu. Dan tentunya saja levi terlihat nyaman dengan semua perlakuan petra yang sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Namun setelah kematian petra dihadapannya levi terlihat murung dan wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang dalam. Untuknya semua anggota regunya bukan lah lagi anak buah namun orang-orang dianggapnya sebagai keluarga didalam pasukan pengintai, tapi sekarang orang-orang itu hanya tinggal kenangan karena mereka telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik dan semua pengorbanan mereka tidaklah sia-sia.

Saat kepulangan pasukan pengintai kedalam dinding, pria paruh baya menghampiri levi dan bercerita banyak tentang petra dan memberikannya surat yang ternyata itu semua berisi bagaimana perasaan petra kepada kopral muda itu dan petra sangat ingin menjadi pendamping kopral muda itu namun semuanya kini hanya tinggal kenangan. Kematian petra yang sangat tidak diduga dan saat levi mengetahui bagaimana perasaan petra kepadanya semakin dalam luka goresan penyeselan karna dia gagal melindungi orang yang sudah dengan tulusnya menyukainya dan menghormatinya didalam pasukan.

Melihat bagaimana perlakuan levi kepada mikasa sekarang tentu terlihat bagaimana levi tidak ingin kehilangan wanita yang sudah berhasil mengisi hatinya setelah petra. Hal itu sangat menyakitkan karna selama ini walaupun levi berada disamping hanji tapi levi hanya melihat hanji sebagai rekan dalam pasukan, bukanlah seorang wanita yang ini mendapatkan perhatian dan rasa sayangnya.

"mayor hanji, sedang apa anda disini malam-malam ?" Tanya mikasa seraya berjalan menghampiri hanji yang terduduk di taman depan markas pasukan pengintai.

"kau mikasa, sedang apa malam-malam begini tidak diruangan mu ? apa ada hal yang ingin kau kerjakan ?" Tanya hanji dengan datar.

"ahhh anuu ahhh.. mayor ahhh saya saya sedang ah" mikasa tergugup menjawab pertanyaan hanji.

"bukan kah kau ingin keruangan levi ?" hanji menatap mikasa dengan tajam.

"oi, kalian sedang apa ?" suara datar itu terdengar dari belakang mikasa tentunya suara datar itu milik kopral muda yang sangat perfectionis.

Atas kehadiran levi sikap mikasa tetap menghormatinya walaupun mereka memang saling menyukai satu sama lain, dan kini bayangan tentang petra tersirat dipikiran hanji saat melihat sikap mikasa.

" mikasa kau terlihat seperti petra yang sangat …"

Belum selesai hanji berkata levi menarik tangan mikasa dan membawanya pergi begitu saja.

"oi, mata empat sebaiknya kau istirahat karna besok kau harus mendiamkan titan bodoh dan bau itu, cukup mengganggu erungannya tiap malam" suara datar levi yang berhenti dan memandang hanji.

"baiklah " jawab hanji dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Yang sebenarnya senyuman menahan rasa sakit di hatinya saat melihat levi menarik mikasa dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sesampainya dikamar levi, mikasa masih mencerna dengan baik kata-kata hanji mengenai dirinya yang sama dengan petra namun dia ragu untuk berdebat dengan levi sekarang.

"ada yang ingin kau Tanya kan pada ku mikasa ?" Tanya revaille sambil berdiri dimejanya dan sedang menyeduh kopi.

"kau membuat kopi ? bukan kah itu akan membuat mu terjaga sampai subuh, tidak kah kau lelah dan beristirahat saja. "

"karna aku tau akan ada hal banyak yang akan kau bicarakan dengan ku, dan aku harus mencerna baik-baik pertanyaan mu dengan kopi akan membantu ku berkonsentrasi"

"tidak ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, aku lelah aku akan kembali keruangan ku ?

"tidakkah kau tadi ingin keruangan ku ? bukan kah kau sebaiknya bermalam disini ?"

"bila aku bermalam disini, kau akan kembali tidur di sofa itu dan akan membuat mu tidak nyaman."

"kenapa kau tidak mengajak ku untuk tidur bersama dikasur itu ?"

"kau ini !" raut wajah mikasa mulai memerah dan dia memalingkan wajahnya seraya bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"jika kau keluar dari ruangan ini maka, ku anggap kau masih tidak mempercayai ku, katakana apa yang ada dibenak mu, aku tidak ingin ini menjadi masalah nanti"

"kau, apakah kau memiliki perasaan dengan mayor hanji ? sepertinya dia memiliki perasaan dengan mu ? tidakkah kau menyadari itu ? bahkan perkataannya tentang petra terhadap ku, apakah aku ini hanya kau jadikan pelipur luka mu atas meninggalnya petra ? tidak kah ini menyakitkan dan sungguh memuakan semakin lama" jawab mikasa dengan sambil menatap mata levi.

"kenapa kau berpikir hanji menyukai ku ? dia rekan kerja ku yang aneh dalam pasukan . bukan kah kau tahu bagaimana hanji dan mengenai petra, dia hanya rekan kerja ku dulu sebelum dia meninggal. Dan untuk perasaan memang dulu aku memilikinya namun sudah tidak lah lagi karna kau, dan bila pikiran bodoh mu yang berpikir kau pelipur lara ku, kau salah. Kau adalah orang yang kini mengisi hati ku dan aku tidaklah melihat mu sebagai petra namun kau tetaplah MIKASA bocah bodoh yang ku kenal."

Dan atas semua penjalasan levi, mikasa kini mengerti mengenai posisinya didalam hati levi karna dia tidak ingin kecewa atas apa yang sudah dia pilih yaitu membiarkan levi mengisi hatinya. Dan malam itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya mikasa dan levi bercinta selayaknya pasangan yang sangat mencintai satu sama lain.

Pagi hari di lab. Titan.

"oi, mata empat apakah kau tidak tidur diruangan mu ?"

"oi, selamat pagi levi. Bukan kah kau membenci raungan titan ini dan semalam aku mencoba menemaninya dan mencoba berkomunikasi terkai ketidak nyamanan mu dengan rangannya"

"ichhh, seperti biasa selalu hal aneh yang kau lakukan hanji"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil hati hanji langsung merasakan kebahagiaan karna selama ini levi jarang untuk sekedar memanggil namanya seperti itu. Hanji menawarkan levi kopi yang sedang dipegangnya. Namun karna sifat levi yang clean-freak hanji harus membuatkan yang baru untuk kopral muda itu.

Kini hanji dan levi duduk menyeruput kopi mereka sambil memperhatikan armin dan sasha untuk mencari data dari tita dihadapan mereka.

"mata empat, apa kau menyukai ku ?"

Sontak hanji terdiam kaku da nada bersitan sinar dikacamatanya dan rasanya ingin dia membalas dengen kebohongan yaitu TIDAK.

"iya aku menyukai mu levi heicou !"

"tidak bisa kah kali ini kita berbicara serius mata empat ?"

"aku serius, apa kau merasa terganggu " sekarang hanji menundukan kelapa dan levi kini menatap hanji dengan seluruh kebingungan yang berputar di otaknya.


	2. Chapter 2

Walau levi mengetahui bahwa hanji menyukainya sikapnya masih sama dan tidak ada yang dirubah. Tentu hal itu sangat membuat hanji sangat lega namun sedih karna setelah levi mengetahui perasaannya tetapi sikapnya biasa saja bahkan tidak ada respon yang berarti.

Untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri hanji menyibukan diri dengan terus meneliti titan peliharaannya sambil menunggu misi yang akan regunya jalani untuk menyisir dinding. Bukan misi yang besar namun setidaknya misi itu dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya yang melihat hubungan mikasa dan levi semakin dekat.

"hanji, misi kali ini levi akan ikut dalam regu mu, untuk menyisir dinding." Perintah Irvin pada hanji.

"untuk apa ? hanya sekedar menyisir saja regu ku cukup."

Tok..tok..tok…

"masuklah." Perintah singkat Irvin saat pintu ruangannya di ketuk oleh seseorang.

Ternyata orang yang mengetuk itu levi.

"ada apa kau memanggil ku ?"Tanya levi kepada Irvin.

"kau akan bergabung dengan regu hanji dalam misi untuk menyisir dinding."

"baiklah."

"okeh..okeh.. aku menerima kau bergabung dengan regu ku pada misi kali ini levi." Hanji tersenyum aneh seperti biasanya.

"Irvin, ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan ?" Tanya levi pada Irvin.

"tidak ada."

"baiklah, aku akan keruangan makan. Ini sudah waktunya jam makan malam. Apa kau akan ikut ?"

"tidak, ada beberapa hal yang akan kulakukan. Nanti aku menyusul."

"aku ikut dengan mu levi."

Setelah itu hanji dan levi meninggalkan ruangan Irvin menuju ruang makan.

"kenapa kau jarang berkunjung ke lab. Ku levi ?"

"apa aku harus melihat titan peliharaan mu yang bodoh itu ?"

Tawa hanji pecah ketika mendengar kata-kata levi. Levi memang sangat tidak menyukai bau titan yang menjadi bahan penelitiannya. Lalu hanji menyelipkan tangannya ke tangan levi sehingga posisinya mereka seperti bergandengan tangan. Dan hanji memanfaatkan momen itu untuk sekedar menggoda dan bermanja-manja dengan levi.

"berhenti melakukan hal aneh mata empat." Tatapan tajam levi mengarah ke hanji yang disebelahnya.

"hus, diam dan tetap berjalan. Aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi mikasa melihat hal ini."

"cih, lakukan hal yang kau suka mata empat."

Hanji pun berjalan dengan tetap merangkul levi dari samping sampai keruang makan. Sampainya diruang makan levi melihat mikasa sedang duduk dengan teman-temannya.

Jean yang mencoba untuk menggoda mikasa. Eren yang melihat tidak suka dengan yang dilakukan jean pada mikasa. Sasha yang mencoba untuk meminta makanan mikasa. Dan mikasa yang memakan makannya tanpa terpengaruh dengan kegiatan teman disekitarnya walaupun mikasa sedikit-sedikit menggoda sasha dengan pura-pura memberinya makanan.

"oi, kalian." Teriak hanji pada segerombolan yang duduk bersama mikasa.

"huaaaaaahahhhh mayor hanji dan kopral levi, apa kalian sudah pacaran." Teriak jean melihat hanji yang merangkul levi dari samping.

"hahahahahaha apa terlihat seperti itu jean ?" Tanya hanji sambil terus tertawa.

"lepaskan kan mata empat." Nada bicara levi yang mulai kesal dengan kelakuan hanji.

"apa kau takut mikasa cemburu levi ?" goda hanji kepada levi.

Mendengar kata-kata itu pandangan mikasa mengarah pada levi dan hanji. Dan levi melepaskan rangkulan hanji dari tubuhnya lalu memesan makanan dan duduk di meja yang biasa ia duduki di sudut ruang makan. Dan hanji mengikuti levi dengan terus mengganggunya.

"oi mikasa apa kau tidak cemburu ?" Tanya eren kepada mikasa.

"iya betul, apa kau tidak merasa cemburu, sepertinya mayor hanji menyukai kopral levi ? sambung jean bertanya ke mikasa.

"kalian sudahlah jangan menanyakan yang tidak tidak-tidak." Sasha menjawab pertanyaan jean dan eren.

"tidak, aku tidak cemburu karna aku percaya padanya." Jawab mikasa sambil tersenyum.

Jawaban mikasa itu mengahancurkan hati jean.

Disudut ruangan itu hanji dan levi sedang menikmati makan malamnya.

"levi, boleh aku bertanya pada mu ?"

"apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

"apa kau tidak pernah sekali melihat ku sebagai wanita ? sama hal nya dengan kau melihat petra dan mikasa. Saat dulu aku menyampaikan perasaan ku, kau malah meninggalkan ku. Dan hubungan mu dengan mikasa semakin dekat. Tidak kah kau melihat ku dan mengerti perasaan ku sebagai wanita ?

Tangan levi menyentuh kepala hanji lalu memutarkan kepala hanji sampai dengan wajah mereka saling bertatap dan berdekatan.

"_Menurut mu bagaimana bodoh ? apa sikap ku tidak menunjukan bahwa aku tidak melihat mu sebagai wanita ?"_


End file.
